Ring of Fire
by k-dog2014
Summary: It's about a month after the first game, and Jenny can't stop thinking about Julian. She realizes her true feelings for him and regrets her past actions. Will she see him again? And if so, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

For the fourth night in a row, Jenny woke up sweating in her bed, breathing heavily. She panted as she sat up, rubbing the blurriness from her eyes. It had happened again-she had that same nightmare about that day. It had been about a month ago, but she remembered it clearly. The day back in the paper house. Down in her grandfather's basement. The day she had played that game. The day she and her friends had faced their nightmares. The day she lost a friend. The day she had locked him away in the closet and had won. It was a fresh memory that had reoccurred for the past few nights. She sighed and slowly pulled off the covers. Stepping out from the comfort and warmth of her bed, she walked across her room and out into the hall.

Walking down to the bathroom, Jenny shivered in her shorts and T-shirt. She tiptoed to the door and quietly pushed it open. It creaked and echoed as she entered. The cold, linoleum floor sent shivers through her toes. Flipping on the light switch, the room was illuminated to show the bright blue walls and white ceiling. She walked over to the white sink straight ahead of her and turned the water on. As she cupped the water in her hands, she sighed again. Jenny splashed the water on her face before looking at herself in the mirror. _Wow…I'm a mess,_ she thought, observing herself. Her golden blonde hair was tangled, sticking up every which way. Black circles were forming under her eyes, and her skin was paler than usual. After another splash of water, Jenny noticed something out of the corner of her eye- a figure standing behind the door. Jenny quickly turned around to see no one there. Shaking her head, she shut off the water. _I'm really getting paranoid over this…over him…over everything…_

Shrugging off the feeling, Jenny returned to her room. Closing the door behind her, she yawned while walking back towards her bed. She stretched and noticed the big red circle on her calendar. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow she'd be going to the prom with Brian. She sighed, taking a seat back on her bed. Her heart sunk at the thought. She had never gone anywhere without Tom. But Tom was no longer with her. After the game, he noticed how she changed. He saw how independent she had become and how she acted around him. He knew she didn't truly love him anymore, so he broke it off. In fact, they all could tell. Jenny was not the same person coming out of the game. A game like that changes people. The shadow man changes people. Jenny finally realized this as the weeks had passed. She started to notice all the little things she hadn't before. Like how beautiful the sky looked at dawn, or how swiftly the wind blew the leaves off the trees, blanketing the ground. That same wind, which lightly caressed her cheek, reminded her of his featherlike touch. His eyes, incapable of describing blue eyes, made her breath catch in her throat each time she saw them. Jenny felt like she was flying each time she remembered him and each time she dreamed of him.

As she lay back down in her bed, she couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in her chest. She had locked him away, locked him in that closet. At the time Jenny was concerned only about her friends' and her own safety. Now, she frowned, thinking of all the pain she had caused him. He was alone and probably very angry. She wished she could take it all back, but she knew it was too late. Jenny sighed and closed her eyes, trying to force the thought into the back of her mind. She had bigger problems to worry about right now like Prom. She allowed for one tear to trickle down her cheek before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm going to try my best to post more often. Thanks to everyone who has left comments for me! They are much appreciated and actually helped influence this chapter. Please leave more! Enjoy!

"Come on Jenny!"

"Audrey! Stop! Wait up!" Jenny called to her friend.

Audrey glanced back at Jenny with annoyance in her tone. "We won't be ready in time!" She grabbed Jenny's arm and started to drag her along.

Jenny tripped but caught her balance. Before she could protest, Audrey dragged her up the street and to the door, quickly opening it and pulling her inside. Panting, she checked her watch. A frown appeared on Audrey's face. "Well, we barely made it," she mumbled, fixing her hair.

Jenny was about to speak when a young girl walked over to them. She smiled as she checked her clipboard. "Audrey and Jenny?" she asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yes."

"Right this way," the black haired lady replied, motioning towards the back of the room.

Jenny and Audrey followed the woman to the back. She pointed to two empty seats directly next to each other. "Sit here please."

As they took their seats, the lady checked off some things on her clipboard. She flashed another smile at them. "Your stylists will be here shortly."

After a small thank you and nod from the girls, the woman left. Audrey sighed, glancing over at Jenny. Forgetting the previous rush, she grinned. "So, how are you going to get your hair and makeup done?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care…"

"Jenny! It's prom! How can you not care?!"

She shook her head and sighed, slouching back in her chair. "You know Audrey."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Come on Jenny. Just because you aren't with Tom this year doesn't mean you shouldn't go and have fun!"

She looked away, trying to ignore her statement. Audrey noticed her reaction and sighed. "Look, I know you're upset about this, but you need to get over him."

_I think I already have,_ Jenny thought.

"Hello ladies," a voice from behind said. "Are you ready?"

Jenny and Audrey looked behind them to see the stylists standing there. They smiled warmly at them, awaiting their responses.

"Yes!" Audrey replied, clapping excitedly. She fluffed her hair before turning to Jenny. "Are you?"

Jenny glanced between the two stylists and Audrey. The bell from the front door caught her attention. Turning, Jenny gasped. A man with silver hair and incredible blue eyes stood right outside the door. When she blinked, the man disappeared. _I must be going crazy,_ she thought. _I'm seeing him everywhere…_

"Jenny?" Audrey waved a hand in front of Jenny's face. "Are you ready or not?"

Calming herself down, Jenny sighed. She took one last quick glance at the front door before forcing a smile for them. "Sure."

Jenny was ready to enter the ballroom. The car ride with Brian had been awkward to say the least. Trying to make small talk had been hard, especially when Brian couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't even put the flower on her dress_. I just want this night to be over…_ Jenny thought. She smiled lightly at Brian when he hooked his arm in hers. Slowly, they walked up the stairs and entered the ballroom.

Jenny gasped as they pushed open the doors. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A long table was lined up along one of the walls. Different appetizers and punches were placed evenly on the tables as couples filled the room. Some were dancing while others were talking. Certain couples drifted away from the group, hand in hand, to darker corners of the building. Jenny blushed as she noticed a couple kissing in a corner. Brian looked away and walked her over to the table. "W-Would you like something?" he asked.

Jenny looked at him and smiled slightly. "Sure," she replied.

Brian nodded in reply and led her to the table. Grabbing a glass, he filled it with some punch. He smiled as he handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you," Jenny stated, taking the cup from him. She took a sip as he grabbed a glass for himself.

The two of them stood awkwardly by the table, sipping their punch. Every time Brian would try to start a conversation, one of the football players would come over and start talking to him. Jenny stood by, looking around the room at the others there. She tried to spot Audrey but couldn't. Suddenly, she turned to see Brian looking at her. "Well?" he asked.

Jenny felt her face turn red. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

He chuckled. "Would you like to go dance?"

Jenny gulped but nodded. Throwing away their cups, they slowly walked out to the middle of the floor. The DJ had just started a new song. The lights dimmed a little, and a slower paced rhythm echoed throughout the room. Brian blushed a little, putting his hands on Jenny's waist. Jenny blushed before putting her arms around his neck. A romantic aura permeated the space as couples quietly danced hand in hand. Jenny felt awkward having Brian hold her in his arms. He pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his chest. They danced in silence for a while. Jenny couldn't stop her mind from wandering, but instead of thinking about Tom, like she should have been, she couldn't take her mind off of him. Julian. The man with the incredible blue eyes that sparkled like moonlight hitting rippling water on a lake. As she leaned against Brian and felt his hands on her waist, she couldn't help thinking back to Julian's light touch, how he caressed her cheek and ran his fingers lightly through her hair. It sent shivers up her spine just thinking about it. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought. _I should be thinking of Tom…but I keep thinking about him…. _She felt her guilty conscious start to take over. A pit of sorrow arose in her stomach when she thought about locking Julian away. _How could I have done that?_ Then, a sudden idea popped in her head. _Maybe…maybe it's not too late… Maybe I can go and let him out! _Her eyes widened, and Jenny smiled to herself. Her smile was almost immediately replaced by a frown_. How am I going to get out of here though?_ she contemplated. Suddenly, it hit her.

"Brian," Jenny whispered quietly, pulling back from him.

He stared at her, smiling a little. "Yes?"

"I'm not feeling very well," she explained, holding her stomach. She frowned sadly, leaning against him for support. "I'm sorry, but could you take me home?"

Brian frowned worriedly but nodded. "Yeah! J-Just hold on!" he stated. He walked Jenny over to a chair, helping her sit down. "I'm just going to go tell some of the guys. I'll be right back."

Jenny smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks."

Brian gave a heartwarming smile in return before leaving. Jenny sighed, rubbing her head_. I'm sorry Brian,_ she thought, shaking her head. _I know I'm being selfish and that it's not fair to you but…it's not fair to everyone, trying to fake this and pretend I've forgotten about him when I haven't. I need to find the truth. I'm sorry…_

After a few minutes, Brian came rushing back. He grabbed Jenny's purse before helping her to her feet. Slowly, they walked back out the doors, Jenny relying on Brian for support even though she was fine. "Wait here," he ordered. "I'll go get the limo."

Jenny nodded and leaned against the wall, waiting for Brian to return. Her mind started to drift off with images of Julian forming. She blushed, shaking her head. The more she thought about him, the more she felt butterflies rise in her stomach. She felt her heart beat faster. Still, the more she thought of seeing Julian again, the more she began to worry. _Will he be angry with me? _she wondered_. I did put him there after all._ Before she could continue these thoughts, Brian ran back up the stairs towards her.

"Okay, whenever you're ready," he said, taking her hands in his.

Jenny smiled at him. "Thanks Brian," she replied as the two of them carefully walked down the stairs.

Brian shook his head, forcing a slight grin for her. "It's no trouble."

Jenny nodded and took a seat in the limo beside him. The whole ride to her house was filled with awkward silence. Jenny sighed, a sharp sting of guilt enveloping her. _I feel bad leaving him like this…_ she thought sadly. _But it's for the better. I need to right the wrong I've done._ She gave herself a slight nod of reassurance before looking out the window up to the moon. _Don't worry Julian. I'm coming._


End file.
